


Stamina

by UltraSwagnus



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraSwagnus/pseuds/UltraSwagnus
Summary: Just another episode of Beast Wars, staring Rattrap and Dinobot.





	Stamina

“Oh, sure! Watch the base with the _Pred_ ? _Alone_? Why don’t I just roast myself at the nearest lava pit so I’m nice and crispy for ‘im, too!”

“Quiet, _vermin_! I’m trying to concentrate!”

It was true. Optimus Primal, along with Rhinox and Cheetor, had left the two to watch Sentinel as they patrolled the Maximal territory. There had been an increase in energon activity, some of which being identified as being more stable than what they had all be acquainted with since arriving on the planet. Small clusters of these “stable energon crystals” had begun to break through the surface of the surrounding landscape. The exploration team had only been gone for a few days, and Optimus had already let Rattrap and Dinobot know that it may be a few more before they returned.

“Rhinox is almost done setting up his Energon Extracting Device around the first cluster of the stable energon crystals. Keep your optics sharp. The Predicons could strike at any moment, and Megatron _cannot_ get his hands on these energon deposits. Not as long as I’m around.”

“Yeah, Big Bot. You tell ‘em!,” Cheetor had said in the background audio of the transmission.

Dinobot, out of frustration, slammed clawed fists on the control panel and snarled.

“They’re taking too long!,” he shouted. “How many more days must we wait?! We’re only opening ourselves up for invasion! An ambush!”

“Relax, lizard lips. It’s only been a few days. He’ll be back soon.”

The raptor growled, his optics fixated on the monitor for any signs of enemy energon signals as he had been for the past couple of days.

“It’s too risky. The Predicons surely will have noticed something by now. It’s just a matter of t—”

The soldier stopped, replaying Rattrap’s comment in his mental processor. He rose, angry and embarrassed.

“What do you mean by ‘ _he_?!'”

Rattrap snickered, turning his chair so he could face the other with a smug look.

“Oh, come on. Don’t play stupid.”

Dinobot said nothing, completely oblivious to the context of the comment. Rattrap sighed, his shoulders dropping along with it.

“I’m talkin’ about Optimus.”

Had he a blaster, Dinobot would’ve shot him on the spot. Instead, he moved closer, grabbed the smaller mech by the collar plates, and lifted him into the air, pedes dangling above the floor.

“H-Hey!!”

“How _DARE YOU_ insinuate that I would—!! With _Optimus—_!!”

“Easy! _Easy_! My radar was off, alright?!”

Dinobot dropped Rattrap on his skid plates and proceed to leave the room to his private quarters.

“Besides, it’s not like you’d have the stamina for him anyway,” Rattrap retorted sarcastically, standing and brushing some dirt off of himself.

The jeer struck a nerve within the warrior.

“I have plenty of stamina,  _rodent_ ,” he lied, trying to convince himself more than anyone.

“Oh, yeah? Prove it,” the demolitions expert blurted out, realizing what he had said only after the fact.

The raptor snorted at him and left.

“Ah, rats…”

***

Dinobot muttered curses under his breath as he walked to his room. He understood Rattrap had that phrase pre-loaded into his vocalizer when the two of them spoke at each other, so he disregarded it. But the truth about his lack of stamina, despite the rat not knowing it, still stung and burned the larger mech’s sense of self-pride. He couldn’t help it. And he couldn’t decide what was a worse fate, not being able to do anything about it, or knowing that he would never be intimate with anyone comfortably as a “pre-bot.”

The mechanically sealed door opened and shut behind him. After punching in his personal security code for the door, the raptor situated himself on his berth, trying not to think about anything.

Rattrap, on the other hand, was thinking enough for the both of them.

“Way to go, Rattrap! Now he’s gonna think that you got the hots for ‘im or somethin’.”

Rubbing his face plates in the palms of his hands, the ex-miner sighed. The other Maximals wouldn’t be back for a few more days, leaving the pair alone and awkward, Rattrap assumed, given the recent exchange. Guilt gnawed at the back of his mind. Should he go apologize? Yeah, that sounded right, right? Couldn’t hurt? It could make things more awkward, but it couldn’t hurt.

***

After brooding for a short while, Dinobot sat up and shook off any inkling of low self-esteem he had, locking away such things deep within himself as he did. He needed to go back to the scanner room and resume his position, awaiting any potential alert of Predicon activity or an incoming transmission from Optimus Primal and the other Maximals. He had let his emotions get the best of him. Oh, well. At least it was only in front of Rattrap.

 _Rattrap_. He mentally prepared himself to face the mech, hoping that what had occured would be forgotten, a silent agreement between the two that it had never happened at all. He keyed in the code that unlocked the sliding metal door and it opened.

And there was Rattrap.

“Fancy meetin’ you here, heh.”

“What is it,  _vermin_? Why did you leave your post?”

“Keep your coolant, dino breath. I’ve turned on Sentinel’s PA alert system.” He cleared his vocalizer before continuing. “Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. Ya know, talkin’ trash about personal stuff. I’m sure you have enough stamina for any mech,” he joked, trying to lighten the ever deteriorating mood between the two of them.

“Drop it,” the larger mech stated icily.

“Fair enough. Nice chattin’ with ya.”

As Dinobot watched Rattrap walk away, something emerged from inside his spark. Something repressed from past encounters. Something he tried to ignore so desperately throughout the years.

 _The need of validation_.

“And what if I didn’t?”

The other mech stopped and turned back to see a Dinobot staring down at the floor, scowling with unspoken shame.

“If you didn’t…?”

Dinobot remained silent, hoping that Rattrap would eventually put two and two together. Which he quickly did.

“Ah, well. So what? Who cares.”

“.........”

Rattrap rubbed the back of his helm. He was trying to be apologetic, trying to make the guy feel better about himself, but his attempt wasn’t being very successful.

“Forget I said anything,” the soldier quickly spoke, not giving the other a chance to say anything. Dinobot began to recede back into his room, regretting waking up from recharge earlier that morning. Had he known this was how his day would become, perhaps he wouldn’t have bothered leaving sleep mode to begin with.

“Wait, Dinobot,” the rat called out.

And he waited, for what felt like a short eternity.

“I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. What I meant was—”

“I know what you meant.”

“No, you don’t,” he interjected. His tone was serious. At least more serious than normal. This caught Dinobot’s attention, but what grabbed it and pulled it in close was Rattrap’s release of his em field. The invisible frequency washed over his sensors and relayed to him genuine sincerity. It almost disgusted him that the rat would do such a thing. _Almost_.

“What I was going to say, before you interrupted me, was that whoever made you feel less of a mech for, uh, _you know_ , they probably didn’t deserve to be with ya anyway.”

Dinobot’s spark swallowed the words whole. It was hungry for such comfort. A comfort he didn’t think he’d ever get. As the seconds passed away, the metaphorical wall he had been clinging so desperately to began to crumble, and Dinobot allowed his own field to reach Rattrap’s receptors through the cracks. It was full of sorrow and shame, and it sobbed at Rattrap’s feet.

Rattrap’s own field communicated back. Like a static hug, it was warm. Dinobot shuddered, bringing his hand up to bite down on a single digit, creating a barrier between the open air and a whimper the raptor considered pathetic.

“You probably don’t want to talk about it, which I understand, but I’m here for you, pal. Lighten up. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

“ _This is why you Maximals are weak. You’re too soft and compassionate towards one another_ ,” is what normally would have replied with, but now was a different scenario. Nobody spoke to Dinobot like _this_. Like he had _feelings_.

“Rattrap,” the larger bot began. “As much as I would like to talk about it, that would be…”

“Too _Maximal_ of ya?”

“Precisely.”

Their fields melded together as they spoke, creating a pleasantly comfortable atmosphere.

“Then how about we use body language instead?” the rat teased.

“Hmph. If that’s your way of flirting then you’re doing a poor job of it. Even the fiercest of warriors have standards. I’m not a pity frag, you know.”

“I never said you were. And you wouldn’t be, might I add.”

“Oh, is that so?” Dinobot retorted.

“Well, yeah! You’d probably eat me if I said otherwise.”

“You’d probably enjoy it,” Dinobot teased back.

“Hey, hey! Look who’s flirting _now_.”

The electromagnetic fields of the two mechs filled with tension as the conversation progressed. The tension eventually made its way to the mechs themselves, and their frames began to respond accordingly.

“Hmm, perhaps we should continue this conversation... _in private_.”

“In what _language_?” Rattrap replied, tone full of smug.

“The one that has the stamina for it.”

***

Dinobot kept his field wide open for Rattrap. It was easier for him this way. He needn’t fumble around with words when his electromagnetic waves could do that for him. He was nervous. Hesitant. Tense with apprehension.

“Relax. I’m not gonna hurt ya. Unless you’re into that.”

“I’m not,” the raptor replied as he reclined into his berth. He folded his legs inward, causing a bend at the knee. Rattrap knelt between them, manually opening his upper modesty plating and releasing his spike to fully pressurize. Dinobot reached down and did the same, presenting his valve. A clawed hand moved lower and parted puffy lips, creating greater entry for the small mech. Said mech took the hand and gently moved it away.

“Don’t worry, I got it. Just sit back and enjoy the ride.”

Dinobot’s thoughts of uncertainty melted away as the smaller bot inserted himself. Rattrap’s spike was above average for someone of his size class, but average to where he needn't worry about the adequacy of his partner. His own adequacy was enough of a concern.

Regardless of what he felt emotionally, physically he felt the gentleness of a lover. The demolitions expert kept a slow pace, an act of being considerate and sensitive to the other’s condition. As he inserted the entirety of his length in and out of the bigger bot, Rattrap could feel his spike being swallowed by a cavern of internal nodes. It was no wonder why the other never lasted long with partners in the past. Endurance doesn’t stand a chance when every inch of your valve feels like it’s covered in electric bubble wrap. And that electric bubble wrap sure did feel good to Rattrap.

Dinobot’s legs quivered and his field exploded with signals to Rattrap. _Want_. _Need_. _Fear_. Rattrap emitted confident reassurance as he continued his pace. The warrior clawed at the edges of his berth, his optics glowing in sync with his inner valve nodes. They had only just started and the larger mech had already reached his tipping point. His field went to red alert.

“R-Rattrap…!”

“Gimme a nice big one.”

The raptor arched his back struck and released a deep groan. His frame drowned within the thickness of his field during the climax. Rattrap grinned.

“ _That’s a good mech_ ,” the smaller grunted, his spike being sucked into the contracting valve.

“D-Do _not_ talk to me like _that_ during _this_!!”

“Alright, fine. I’ll be quiet... _sheesh_.”

Dinobot settled down from his sudden outburst and finished riding the last waves of his overload.

“See,” he spoke as he started to sit up. “I told you I would—”

“Is that all you wanted?”

Dinobot paused for a moment, confused at the phrase.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said, is that all you wanted? Just _one_?”

The warrior became flustered at the clarification. Bots didn’t ask him if he wanted more. Bots left emotional wounds after the surprise of how very early he was. Painful teases and passive aggressive comments.

“You would...continue?” Dinobot asked, choking on the words as they came out.

“Listen,” Rattrap began, sweetly caressing parted thighs, another thing Dinobot wasn’t use to. “I’m a patient mech.”

The soldier felt his face grow warm and he lied back down, refusing to meet the other’s gaze. He could tell by the warmth of his field that Rattrap was smiling at him.

“You may resume,” Dinobot begged between gritted teeth.

Rattrap smiled and obliged him, bringing his partner to another climax after a few minutes.

And another.

And another.

By the fifth overload, Rattrap had reduced Dinobot to a wet mess of moans and groans. But his pace had slowed and his own grunts had increased significantly.

“Hey, lizard lips, not that I don’t enjoy seeing you gettin’ off on my dick over and over, but, uh,” he chuckled. “I’m reachin’ my limit here.”

Dinobot was weak, and he didn’t care. At long last he was under someone who cared about his needs, both physically and emotionally, whether or not Rattrap had realized it. Which he did. Dinobot’s em field was letting him know loud and clear that he was beyond satisfied on all fronts.

“G-Go ahead,” he managed to spit out, and that was all Rattrap needed to hear. The ex-miner gripped Dinobot’s thighs tighter and pulled himself deeper into his insatiable valve. He thrusted with a vigor that took the other by surprise. Rattrap’s electromagnetic field became hot and heavy with lust that had been kept hidden all this time. He was being rougher than he had been up to this point, but not rough enough to cause any damage. Dinobot’s field threw itself into the arms of Rattrap’s, burning hot with arousal.

“Heh, so you like it rough, huh?”

“R-Rattrap!! Rattrap!!” he yelled, optics flashing so intensely he feared they’d burn out in his own sockets. Another overload consumed him, and the familiar tightening of his valve lining clamped down on the spike inside of him.

“Guess that’s a ‘yes’ then,” he said with a smirk. But his smirk was soon replaced by the biting of his lower lip mesh. A sudden flash of release transmitted electrically to Dinobot who bucked into the smaller mech’s pelvic plates, both as encouragement and as a means to extend his own climax.

“Aw, slag, Dinobot!” he squeaked, filling the larger bot with hot, sticky fluid. It was a large load, and the spurting of the substance reached farther into him than Rattrap’s spike did. It splashed against a large, untouched cluster of nodes and the sensation was enough to spiral the mech into another overload.

Dinobot’s valve sucked out every drop from the rat, and their electromagnetic fields intertwined in euphoric bliss. They both remained silent and still, enjoying the moment and finding themselves in it.

Suddenly, Sentinel’s PA system echoed through the base.

“ **INCOMING TRANSMISSION FROM OPTIMUS PRIMAL.** ”

Rattrap looked down at Dinobot, and Dinobot looked up at Rattrap, a stuffed valve full of transfluid resting between them.

“Well, that’s just prime.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh i finished this instead of something else!! but i hope you all liked it anyway ;u;


End file.
